neko musume
by yurimagination
Summary: yuri spinoff of monster musume with a nene-chan (neko) and hayu ("hey-you") and how they fall in love. adult content, comedy and language is present. will update as often as i can but no promises, sorry.


Neko musume (yuri)

Ch. 1

Hayu p.o.v.: Hello, my name is hayuna mue but my friends just call me hayu (hey-you). I know… my friends had a sick sense of humor. Imagine going to high school every day and everyone calls out to you saying "hey-you!" Sometimes they would mess with me and say "hey, you." I couldn't tell if someone was greeting me or someone behind me… it was confusing.

Anyways, now I am an adult. I turned xx years old (don't ask) a few months ago and I am very excited. Why am I excited, you ask? Because today is the day, the day I finally get my wish granted. Yes, today my dream comes true. Today I am- *ding-dong* the doorbell rang. There here!

I rushed towards the kitchen, lunch check. I rushed towards the bathroom and looked under the toilet, cleaning check. I rushed towards the living room and the bedrooms, decorative-hospitiality-with-a-touch-of-modern-feel-to-it check. After making sure everything was in order, I sprinted to my designated position behind my front door. I turned my head around and put my crescent-shaped hand to the side of my mouth, "coming!" I said, as if pretending I was further away from the door. I fixed my hair, reached my hand to the door handle and hesitantly turned it with an unsure expression on my face. _What if she doesn't like me? What if I say something to upset her? What if she finds out my secret?_ As I thought these things, I gathered my courage and opened the door.

"Ms. Mue?" the woman said. On the other side of the door stood a tall woman (well, from my perspective since I'm 5'8") in a black suit. She wore black sunglasses and had a confident smirk on her face. "Yes, I'm hayuna mue. Mrs. Smith?" I asked. "Yes, we spoke over the phone." She said and then grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolded it and began to read:

 _One -you—_

"Pfft" she laughed? After she said that she pretend to cough, as if she was coughing instead of laughing. "Ahem! One Ms. Hey-you mu—pfft. Pu-hahaha. Ahhahaha." She was bent over while holding her stomach to contain the laughter. "What's so funny!?" I shouted. "Ahahahaha… I'm- I'm sorry, that was unprofessional." She said while wiping a tear that was forming from behind her glasses. I scowled at her and she noticed, which made her regain her composure and straighten her glasses. "Sorry. I just read your report back at the office, you sure had a tough high school life…" she said while smirking, it took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. "It was a nickname, just read your damn letter and just use my last name! Geez!" I yelled while blushing. "Okay, okay. Someone's grumpy…" I didn't hear the last part but decided to ignore it so she could continue:

 _One Ms. Mue I hereby state the following terms and conditions of this contract and will grant you full authority of and bestowed guardianship of such monster of monsters in your newly determined care:_

 _You, as a volunteer, shall follow all standard laws involving monster guardianship._

 _You, as a legal citizen, shall provide care and required service to any needs of said monster as long as they are reasonable._

 _You, as a human with properly functioning sexual organs, shall cease any sexual actions that would lead to interbreeding or if not lead to interbreeding, sexual actions must be consensual, given said monster is over legal age._

 _Do you _ accept these conditions given to you, aware of the legal enforcement placed upon you if conditions are not followed. If so please sign here, __

I signed the document and gave it back to Mrs. Smith. "Alright! Bring her out!" she said while waving her hand at the worker and security guards near their armored car. They then opened the back of the car while the guards stood in rows and placed the ramp on the ground. Radio channels sounded from their walky talkies and were responded to. The guard closest to the ramp motioned his hand and a figure walked out. The figure had on a straight jacket and a hood. The figures tail was tucked behind the straight jacket. To guards were guiding the figure out of the van and on to the ground. My eye widened and Mrs. Smith noticed "don't worry. We have to do this with all of their species, for their safety. She's actually really nice, you'll love her." She said to reassure me.

The guards shouted some signals and then the worked removed the restraint and hood at a blazing fast speed. I couldn't even see any of them, they were moving so fast. Right after the restraints were removed, the figure raced behind a guard, then another, then another, until it reached Mrs. Smith, hiding behind her. When the guards figured out what happened, they aimed their guns at the figure. "Stand down! It's okay!" she commanded at the guards until they put their weapons down. "Go on. Introduce yourself, like we practiced." Mrs. Smith said while looking behind her back. Since Mrs. Smith was facing me I couldn't see who she was talking to. After she said that, I started to see a small black cat ear slowly coming out from behind Mrs. Smith's waist. Then the girl popped her head out, as if using up all her courage. The girl had short, shoulder-length black hair with a thin strand of hair coming out form the top of her head that curved forwards. She is wearing a hair clip with pink flowers on it, on the left side her hair. Her bangs were long enough to reach her thin eyebrows and some them overlapped each other. She has a small face and big, emerald green eyes. Her lips are trembling and she is blushing from ear to ear. She started to speak: "h-h-hi. My name is n-nene neko. Please t-take care of me!" she said then went to hiding. …my. Nose. Is. Bleeding.

"Nene is kind of shy, so she up to y- Ack!" Mrs. Smith was interrupted when she saw me. My fingers were moving in midair groping motioning while I hunched forward. My face was slightly blushing and I was drooling. "Ah-hehehehehehehehe… sooo~ cute~" I said. Then, Mrs. Smith flinched when I straighted up and shook her and up and down really fast after wiping away my drool. "Thank you for this honor of havin- I mean, taking care of my own- I mean, **a** cute- I mean, precious neko girl!" I said while still shaking her hand. "Uuhhh… u-un-huh… right." She said while looking at me suspiciously. Realizing what I just did, I relaxed my arm and let go of her hand. "Come in." I said while opening the door for them. Mrs. Smith walked in cautiously as, I couldn't blame her though, considering what I just did.

As we walked to the living room, nene was still hiding behind Mrs. Smith. "Please take a seat…" I said. Mrs. Smith took a seat, leaving nene out in the open, startled by that she quickly sat down on the right of the suited woman. I sat on the left of Mrs. Smith in a separate chair, while they sat on the couch. Nene was looked down at the floor intently while fidgeting and holding her hands together. She was blushing and looked obviously nervous. I will try and calm her down by speaking with her. "So… nene-chan?" I said positively, she twitched and turned her head really fast towards me. "y-yes!" she shouted nervously. "You don't have to be so nervous, y'know. You are going to be living here form now, that is if you want to." I said smiling. She started staring at me intently, like she was entranced "okay…" she said and seemed to loosen up at words. "Now then, would you like some tea?" I asked starting to get up. "Ah. No thank you. This will only take minute, I have a lot of work to do. I will leave you two alone to talk after I give you these." She handed me a large paper bag. I grabbed it and looked inside, it contained a pill bottle, sand (litter), a red collar, and a whip. I looked at Mrs. Smith, she was smiling calmly. I stood up nonchalantly, went over to the fire place bent down and put the bag inside. I started to light a match until Mrs. Smith said "wait. It's not what you think. Let me explain." "Explain!? I don't need your explanation, pervert!"

Now holding the pill bottle with the rest of the contents on the table, she started to explain: "this is concentrated catnip, even though nene is part human, she needs this for a healthy diet and a buzz (she whispered)." She grabbed the collar "this a tracking beacon, all monsters have them. Except most of them aren't as noticeable as this one." She then grabbed the sand (litter) "you can probably guess what this is for." I stared at her with widened eyes after she said that. I looked at nene who was blushing even harder than before and looked back at the sand bag. "Uhhh…" I said, "Nene likes to build sand gardens." She said smiling. "Ah. Phew." I sighed in relief. "Just kidding, nene has a litter box." She said still smiling. "Now's not the time for jokes! That's not funny!" I screamed in anger. "Now, now. Calm down, I was just trying to lighten the mood… nekos have two problems that keep them from going to the bathroom normally…" she held up her finger while listing off the problems "one: their tails get in the way" she held up a second finger "and two: they are used to going to the bathroom outside, since their race was found on a large, island." I nodded as she finished in understanding. After thinking over what she said, I then asked: "um, what's the whip for?" she then responded "I thought it would be funny…" I felt a vein pulsate in my forehead. "GET OUT!" I yelled as I pushed out the door.

Nene and I were now alone, sitting in the living silently. Nene was fidgeting as I smiled at her _Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute. Cute…_ were my thoughts over and over again until I snapped back to reality. "nene-chan, do you want some tea?" she nodded. When I came back she was still in the same position, sitting nervously. "nene-chan, can I ask you a few questions?" she nodded again. "How old are you?" I asked "s-seventeen" she said quietly. "Hm?" I said, smiling and tilting my head in questioning. I lifted my hand from my lap and grasped her hands in mine while facing her. This action made her blush even harder. "Nene-chan…" I said with a serious expression on my face "it's not good to lie…" I finished, then she muttered: "I'm not…" I tilted my head again while smiling, still holding her hands. "Huh!?" I said as I got really close to her face, now her whole face was red. "But… but I didn't think you were a day over fourteen." I said, letting it sink in. "neko's live a l-long time, s-so we don't age as fast as humans do…" she said shyly and adverting her eyes. "Oh… sorry I doubted you. I just couldn't believe it." I said, "T-that's okay." She said, worried that I was sad.

"Anyways! You must be tired, how about I show you to your room?" I asked. She responded in an unexpected way: "y-yes, thank you master." I blushed. "M-master!? Master? Master…" my mind wandered off to images of nene-chan in a maid outfit, I started drooling until nene-chan's concerned look snapped me back to reality. She noticed my confusion "I-I heard that a lot of other monsters called their masters 'master'. Is that not okay?" she up at me sadly. I started to feel guilty, "call me whatever you want!" I blurted out. She looked up at me again, this time with a shy expression. She blushed "t-then, one-sama?" she murmured *thump thump* *thump thump* my heart wouldn't stop. It kept beating really fast, nene-chan asked me what was wrong but I couldn't anything besides my heartbeat… this only happened once before. Why is this happening? And with nene-chan? It be a mistake, I just met her. Yeah, a mistake…

Next page


End file.
